


tied together

by tall_shirabu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy 100th Kawashira !! :), Kawanishi Taichi does not know how to tie a tie, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Roommates, Sharing a Room, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_shirabu/pseuds/tall_shirabu
Summary: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 Day 4 - Formal Wear ;“Taichi. You’re a mess.” Kenjirou took one look at the disaster that was ‘Kawanishi Taichi’s School Uniform’ and decided that it was too damn early.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	tied together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [short_kawanishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_kawanishi/gifts).



> dedicated to lovelee - happy early birthday!! this fic was inspired by your headcanon that kawanishi never has a tidy uniform :> thank you for continuing to support me even when writer's block gets the best of me ;-; <3
> 
> hopefully this counts for formal wear? taichi does wear a suit at the end ;;
> 
> also!!! happy 100th kawashira tag!!! these bbs deserve more love qwq

I.

The first time Shirabu Kenjirou tied Kawanishi Taichi’s uniform tie was on the first day of their first year. At that point they had only just met, merely acquainted as roommates and potential teammates. 

However, that didn’t stop Kenjirou from speaking his mind when it came to Taichi’s outer appearance.

“Taichi. You’re a mess.” Kenjirou took one look at the disaster that was ‘Kawanishi Taichi’s School Uniform’ and decided that it was  _ too damn early _ . Sighing, he put down his hair straightener and strode closer. “Are you seriously going into your first day at Shiratorizawa looking like  _ this? _ ”

“I don’t see an issue with ‘this’.” He gestured vaguely to himself with one hand, using the other to comb through his bedhead lazily. 

“Incorrect.” Kenjirou raised a thin eyebrow, directing his attention to the sad excuse for a uniform tie thrown hastily around Taichi’s neck. “Try again,” he said, his hands coming up to adjust his own tie involuntarily. 

“It’s fine, Kenjirou. I don’t care.” 

Internally, Kenjirou scowled at Taichi’s blasé tone. He  _ hated _ messes. Anything he deemed untidy he would take it upon himself to fix — unfortunately, that also included Kawanishi Taichi’s School Uniform. 

“At least let me help you,” Kenjirou huffed, changing his approach to take matters into his own hands. 

Taichi shrugged, the same impassive look still plastered onto his features. “Fine.” 

At this, Kenjirou scooted closer to Taichi tentatively, taking the cloth from his hands. He looped the wine-colored uniform tie around his neck and deftly knotted it, and with one final tug he made sure it was tight enough to stay intact throughout the school day. Stepping back to admire his own work, he looked up at Taichi, who had yet to say anything about it, and found him staring back at Kenjirou with wide eyes. 

In return, Kenjirou gave him an unimpressed look. “What?”

“Nothing.” Taichi turned away, hastily tucking in his shirt while reaching for his blazer from the closet.“Thanks. I’ll have to learn from you sometime.”

Kenjirou simply shook his head, sighing. “Just let me do it from now on.” 

—

  
  


II. 

It was only because he didn’t want Taichi to get dress-coded, Kenjirou told himself.

It was his second year and he was sitting with the team at their lunch table when Taichi stumbled in late. His uniform was a mess as usual, and Kenjirou clicked his tongue when Taichi took the seat beside him. 

“What did you do to your uniform?” He asked, eyeing Taichi’s half-tucked shirt and loose tie. 

“It got hot.” Taichi mumbled, turning away from Kenjirou’s piercing gaze. Kenjirou squinted at him and opened his mouth to comment on the obvious lie, but Satori beat him to it.

“Yeah, right!” His loud, boisterous voice cut in as the redhead waggled his eyebrows at Taichi. “You’re blushing~! Tell us, Taichi-kun, who’s the lucky girl?”

Eita regarded him with a confused look. “What the hell are you talking about, Satori?”

“C’mon, Taichi-kun! You must have gotten pretty handsy with someone if your uniform is  _ that _ disheveled.” 

For some reason, this comment caused an unknown feeling to stir in Kenjirou’s chest, but he stamped away the feeling vehemently. 

“Satori, leave the poor kid alone.” Reon interjected, at the same time Eita whispered to him, “I didn’t even know Satori knew how to use the word ‘disheveled’.”

“Says you, Class One-Kun!” Satori stuck his tongue out at Eita, ignoring Reon. “Anyways, Taichi-kuuuun~”

As Satori continued pestering Taichi, Kenjirou stopped listening and glanced around the table at the others’ reactions. Yamagata and Goshiki seemed to agree with the redhead, but Semi looked skeptical. Reon shot a sympathetic look towards Taichi and Wakatoshi just stared blankly, barely absorbing the situation. 

“Right, Kenjirou-kun?” 

Kenjirou heaved an exasperated sigh, refusing to respond properly to Satori’s nosiness. Instead, he turned to Taichi, wordlessly reaching out to fix his tie for him. Carefully, he untied the knot with practiced ease and attempted to smooth out the wrinkles, tongue poking out from between his lips in concentration. 

(Unfortunately, he was too focused on his task to notice the faint smile on Taichi’s face as he watched Kenjirou grumble at his tie.)

Satori seemed to fall silent as he watched their interaction, sporting a knowing smile on his face. Taichi’s mystery girl was never brought up again. 

  
  


—

III.

For someone who valued his sleep so much, it was not common for Taichi to wake up early. However, it was even rarer for him to wake up before  _ Kenjirou _ . 

When Kenjirou awoke on their fated graduation day, Taichi was already up and getting ready in their bathroom, muttering to himself incoherently. 

Kenjirou rubbed at his bleary eyes and slithered out of bed to make his way towards the bathroom. However, just as he put his hand on the knob, the door swung open to reveal styled ginger hair and a sleek black suit.

However, all of that was overlooked when Kenjirou came face to face with a  _ neat tie. _

Kenjirou rubbed his eyes again, making sure he wasn’t just imagining things in his groggy haze. After blinking a few times, his eyesight regained focus and the tie was still there. “You got a clip on?” 

“It’s an actual tie.”

“You don’t need to lie, Taichi.” 

“I’m serious. I’ve known how to tie this,” he said, looking down, “since our second year.”

“Yeah, right.” Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “As if you didn’t need my help for the past three years.” 

Taichi had the audacity to look sheepish. “Actually.” He paused, scratching his cheek. “I only pretended I didn’t,” he admitted quietly, a blush beginning to settle across his face.

“Idiot. Why would you lie about something like that?” 

“Because I liked having you close to me.” His tone was soft, hesitant, barely above a whisper.

Kenjirou was caught completely off guard. Did he hear that right? “Huh?” He continued staring at Taichi’s tie, too flustered to meet his eyes.

Taichi flushed harder. “What I’m trying to say is, I like y-”

Suddenly, it clicked. Everything made sense. 

“You did it wrong,” Kenjirou blurted out, grasping the tie to inspect it.

“What?” was all Taichi managed to get out before Kenjirou had him yanked down by his tie.

It started roughly, hell, Kenjirou had almost  _ missed  _ and knocked their teeth together, but their lips were finally,  _ finally _ pressed together.

Kenjirou’s assertiveness only lasted briefly before Taichi began to kiss back, using his free hand to shut the bathroom door behind him. Suddenly, Kenjirou found himself with his back pressed against the door, their lips still locked with no intentions of separating. His hands roamed, desperate to touch Taichi, anywhere and  _ everywhere _ . One hand found its way under his shirt and against the skin of Taichi’s lower back, while the other buried itself in ginger hair and tugged tightly. 

They kissed like that for several minutes, neither willing to relent, until Kenjirou realized they were late for their graduation ceremony.

When he finally stepped back, looking at the damage he’d caused, he started snickering.

“What’s so funny?” Taichi gave him a confused look.

“Hey, Taichi. Are you really going to go into graduation looking like  _ this?” _

Taichi smiled, catching on immediately. “I don’t see anything wrong with ‘this’,” he replied, looking down at his untucked shirt and wrinkled tie. His hair was probably a mess too.

“Yeah,” Kenjirou paused, smiling up at Taichi. “Me neither.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i was so close to just naming this piece "tiechi".
> 
> p.s. hope you enjoyed this lil ficlet !! comments and kudos are appreciated <33


End file.
